


Oops

by eiluned



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, Double Drabble, F/M, Humor, Multi, Things that sound dirtier than they are, idek what these tags are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2012-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-05 06:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiluned/pseuds/eiluned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor and Bruce walk in on Clint and Natasha in two very different situations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oops

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from insanerer: “Thor (or any one of the Avengers) walks in on the assassins…” You get two because I couldn’t decide which idea I liked better. :D

1.

When you grow up as a prince of Asgard, you tend to develop an annoying habit of not really paying attention to what’s going on around you. There’s no need when you’re the god of thunder. Bumping into people? A petty annoyance. Walking into a room you’re not supposed to be in? They should have cleared out before you got there.

So Thor wasn’t paying attention to where he was going, and he walked into the wrong bedroom in the mansion by semi-divine mistake.

And then he happened to notice Natasha’s ankles over Clint’s shoulders and that the archer’s naked back and ass were quite prominently displayed from this angle.

“Oh my,” Thor said, for lack of anything better.

Clint and Natasha paused mid-thrust and stared at him as he stood awkwardly—which was a first for him; he never felt awkward, ever—in the open doorway.

“Look, either get out or join in,” Clint said with a rather wicked grin. “Just close the door, whatever you decide.”

Thor closed the door.

* * *

2.

“Ouch!”

“Stop moving your thumb.”

“I can’t help it! It hurts!”

Bruce screeched to a halt outside of the living room. He knew he shouldn’t stand there and listen, but the first voice was Clint’s and the second was Natasha’s, and curiosity killed the Hulk.

“Stop whining. I’ll be finished soon.”

“But my hand is cramping!”

“Clint, stop whining. You’re making this less enjoyable for me.”

“Well, I’m sorry, but—”

Bruce leaned a little too close to the door and fell into it, spilling into the room.

Clint looked up from the ball of yarn around his thumb, and Natasha paused in her winding. “Need anything, Bruce?” she asked.

“No, I just tripped,” he replied and scrambled out of the room.

He wasn’t sure if the reality was weirder than what his imagination had concocted.


End file.
